Home for the Holidays
by UA
Summary: She's going home.  Cast fic.
1. Prologue

**Home for the Holidays**

* * *

**Prologue**

In front of an inviting, crackling fire, a young woman reclined against the arm of a sofa, absently thumbing through the day's mail as she sipped from a mug of hot chocolate, its steam curling in the air.

A feline lounged at the woman's feet, engaged in an elaborate grooming session of its long white fur.

In a distant corner, an antique clock chimed the late hour, and mere seconds later, the shrill ring of a phone pierced the quiet tranquility of the room.

Pulling one envelope bearing a familiar return address in an elegant hand from the stack of mail, the woman stood up, her bare feet making no noise as she padded across the apartment to retrieve the phone.

Behind a barrier of glass, the Parisian landscape twinkled.

The woman raised the phone to her ear expectantly, her reflection in the glass animated and happy. She laughed as she twirled the phone cord around her manicured fingers, glancing at the feline resting regally on the sofa. "Yes, Ethan. I have the tickets in my hand. Cosette says thank you, by the way."

The feline, hearing its name, gracefully leaped from the sofa, sauntering over to the woman and curling its body around her legs.

Resting the phone between her ear and shoulder, the woman stooped to pick the feline up, stroking its long white fur and eliciting a steady purr from its throat. Dragging her bottom lip between her teeth thoughtfully, the woman murmured, "I haven't made any plans yet. Father's not exactly the most welcoming man." Her reflection frowned back at her from the window, and she sighed softly. "Ethan," she scolded in the next breath, "you know I never travel under my real name. You what?" A traitorous smile tugged at the corners of her mouth with his gleefully delivered answer, and soft laughter escaped her lips as she peered into the feline's aqua eyes. "What do you think, Cosette? Do I look like a Norma Jean to you? Ethan thought you'd like to keep Marilyn for yourself."

The feline squirmed to be released, prancing back to the sofa with her nose held high in the air.

"Cosette's not very pleased with you, Ethan," the woman reported back to the voice on the other end of the line, blue eyes twinkling mirthfully. "I'm sure she'll accept your apology when you pick us up at the airport."

The feline swished her tail back and forth in seeming agreement, aqua eyes glittering in the firelight.

"Yes, that means I'm coming. Me too. We'll see you in a couple of days. Bye, Ethan," the woman reluctantly disconnected their call. Crossing the small distance to the sofa, she scooped Cosette up into her arms, scratching beneath the feline's chin as her blue eyes traveled around the room. "We have a lot of packing to do if we're going to make our flight to Harmony."

* * *

**A little fic I started way back (and I do mean way back). **

**Posting it here in the hopes I'll find the inspiration to finish it. **

**Like much of my other fics. ;)**

**Interested in reading more? **

**Let me know. **

**The fic includes pretty much the entire cast, by the way, and a few characters of UA creation. **

**To be continued or not to be continued? **

**Your decision. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

"It's good to see you, Man," Hank Bennett grasped his best friend's hand firmly, before pulling him into a fierce bear hug. "We were beginning to think Harmony wasn't good enough for Lawyer Luis anymore," he said, giving Luis one last slap on the back before releasing him. "Right, Beth?"

"Luis," Beth flashed an uncertain smile at her former paramour, stepping forward and putting her arms around him awkwardly.

Luis hugged Beth carefully before stepping back and taking notice of the uniform Hank wore. One black brow arched in question while his deep brown eyes danced, "That's an interesting choice of attire."

"Like it?" Hank grinned, patting the holster at his waist. "You're looking at the Harmony mall's newest security guard. Cool, huh? It's a temporary gig for the holidays. Beats playing Santa."

Smirking as he loaded his bags into the trunk of Hank's beat-up old Corvette, Luis remarked slyly, "I hope that gun's just for looks." He walked over to the passenger side of the car and climbed in.

"Come on, Luis," Hank chastised his buddy as he slammed the driver's side door shut, winked at Beth in the rear view mirror, and turned the key in the ignition. "Would Sammy let me loose on the streets with this thing if he didn't test me first? Just like my driver's test."

"Hank," Beth laughed from the back seat, "you failed that test two times before you got your license."

"Third time was the charm," Hank grinned at Luis as the Corvette accelerated down Coast Road.

Luis was still shaking his head when the WELCOME TO HARMONY sign loomed ahead.

* * *

**Short, I know. **

**Years later, I'm finally writing longer chapters. I'm never sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. **

**Hope you're enjoying the story. **

**We'll catch up with some more members of the town of Harmony next chapter. **

**Until then...**

**Feedback is loved and adored. **

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

"A little to the left. No," Ivy Crane clasped her hands together in front of her face when the position of the star atop the towering Christmas tree still didn't meet her satisfaction, "a little more to the right, Suzanne. The star's still crooked."

Sighing and doing as her mistress instructed, Suzanne squealed in surprise when Mr. Crane descended the stairs behind her, giving her behind a covert pinch.

Descending the stairs behind his father, Fox rolled his eyes and looked around at the festively decorated foyer appraisingly. "You've really outdone yourself this year, Mother. It almost looks like a real, happy family lives here."

Ignoring her son's thinly veiled jab, Ivy asked Ethan as he emerged from the living room with Gwen at his side, "What do you think?"

"It looks perfect, Ivy," Gwen answered her with a smile. "Sheridan's going to love it."

"I'm sure the tree will appeal greatly to my sister's embarrassing sense of sentimentality," Julian remarked en route to his study. "Suzanne, would you fetch me some eggnog from the kitchen? I'll be in my study, basking in the holiday spirit and listening to some carols." He waltzed out of the foyer, humming "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer."

Ivy was still glaring at her husband's back when her teenage daughters burst through the front door after a full day of shopping, a harried-looking Pilar trudging behind them tiredly. "Darlings," Ivy greeted them each with a Cheshire grin and an air kiss to each cheek. "Did you abuse your father's wallet dreadfully?"

* * *

**Merry Christmas to all!**

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

"Theresa, I can't stand here much longer. My feet are falling asleep," Paloma whined, shifting from one tingling foot to another.

Sketching furiously on her drawing pad, Theresa blew an errant strand of black hair away from her face as the picture before her came to life. Grinning broadly, she set her pen down with a flourish. "Okay. I'm finally finished."

Paloma released a pent in sigh of relief and toed her mother's borrowed flats off, dropping onto the twin bed beside her older sister and studying her sister's piece of 'art.' "That's what you've been scribbling for two hours? Theresa, that's not me. That's you. And that's Ethan Crane. You're loca," Paloma twirled her finger in the air.

Ignoring her sister's disparaging remarks, Theresa gazed dreamily at Ethan's likeness. "Admit it, Loma. Isn't he handsome?"

"He's old," Paloma muttered, fumbling with the zipper at her back. Huffing impatiently, she shot Theresa a meaningful look. "Help me get Mama's wedding dress off before Miguel comes home from the Bennetts and tells on us."

"I'm going to marry Ethan in this dress someday," Theresa sighed deliciously, lost in a daydream as Paloma slid the dress off of her shoulders and grabbed the hanger from her bed.

Paloma froze mid-motion, panic in her dark eyes, when a car door slammed outside, and pulled the lace curtain from their bedroom window, peeking outside.

Squealing beside Paloma, Theresa raced out of the bedroom as fast as her feet would carry her. "It's Luis! He's home."

* * *

**My feelings for Theresa have fluctuated wildly throughout the years, but the one constant has always been her obsession with Ethan. **

**I think she would definitely sketch herself and Ethan in wedding attire (and con Paloma into posing for her). **

**What do you think? **

**LOL!**

**Feedback is loved and adored. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

Brown eyes twinkling with devilry, Hank rapped his knuckles against Kay's closed bedroom door, jiggling the handle. Finding it locked, he issued a teasing but stern warning. "There better not be any funny business going on in there, Lopez-Fitzgerald."

Kay's reply came, muffled through the barrier of the door. "You're too late, Uncle Hank. We're in here right now, having irresponsible teenaged sex."

Miguel yanked the door open a second later, brown eyes wide with panic as he assured Hank, "I swear. Nothing's going on." Peering down the hallway in each direction, he gulped, "Is Chief Bennett home?"

Taking pity on his best friend's kid brother, Hank shook his head. "No, but your brother is. I just dropped him off from the airport half an hour ago." Eyeing his niece with a suspicious smile, he said, "It's a helluva job, protecting your virtue."

"Bet it's more exciting than chasing down purse snatchers," Kay grinned back at him as she pulled on her jacket and tucked her scarf around her neck. "Tell Mom I'm having dinner at Miguel's house."

"I'll save you a piece of Tomato Soup Cake," Hank promised as he followed her down the stairs and saw her to the door. Rubbing his hands together, he ambled into the living room and plopped down onto the sofa, grabbing one end of the popcorn string Jessica was painstakingly putting together and popped a handful of popcorn into his mouth. Mouth full, he winked at Jessica. "Need any help?"

* * *

**Tee hee hee. **

**Miguel just knew he was in hot water, and Hank enjoys making him suffer. **

**Feedback is adored. **

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

Grunting softly with the effort, Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald hefted the base of the tree onto his shoulder on the count of three, letting T.C. Russell take the lead as they headed up the walkway to the Russell family home.

Acting as their eyes, Simone directed them to the corner of the living room perennially reserved for the Christmas tree.

Sizing up the tree as T.C. and Antonio stood it up in the corner, Whitney held a hand up to her mouth to hide her smile.

"T.C.," Eve frowned, tilting her head to the side. "That tree's lopsided."

Dark eyes sparkling brightly, Simone offered a different perspective. "I think it has character."

"Antonio," T.C. laughed. "What do you think?"

Shrugging as he waved off the cash tip T.C. held out in offering, Antonio grinned. "Tinsel and bows will take care of the bald spots, but I can't help you with the unevenness. I only deliver the trees."

Cringing as she took a second look at the tree, Eve lamented, "I didn't notice the bald spots before."

"Listen, Antonio," T.C. escorted the younger man to the front door while his wife and two daughters puzzled over the solutions to their little problem. "Thanks, Man. Say hello to your family for us. Tell Luis he's welcome to come over and watch some football next week with me and Sam. That invitation is extended to you, your father, and Miguel too."

"Will do, Coach Russell," Antonio nodded, zipping his leather jacket and pulling his gloves back onto his hands. "Gotta get going," he said, climbing into the beat-up blue Ford truck. "I promised Mama I wouldn't be late."

* * *

**Don't you just hate those bald spots? **

**Hehe, and Antonio was so helpful to point them out too. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Feedback is much appreciated. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

"Pilar, do you suppose Mother and Father truly loved each other once?" Natalie Crane pondered as she brushed crumbs of gingerbread from her pleated skirt. "Like you and your Martin do."

Pilar wiped her hands on her apron before reaching behind her back and loosening its ties, all the while searching for the right words to respond to the tenderhearted child's hopeful question.

"You always ask such ridiculous questions, Nat," Delia frowned at her younger sister. Ignoring the odd looks she received from Cook and the other servants for being in the kitchen, she opened the refrigerator and perused its contents before taking a seat on the other side of Natalie and swiping a gingerbread cookie for herself. Taking an experimental nibble, she said, "Mother and Father had an arranged marriage. Love had nothing to do with it. Tell her, Pilar."

"Deep down they care for each other. I know they do," Natalie insisted as Pilar placed a kiss atop her chestnut curls. "Will your children be at the Tree Lighting Ceremony tomorrow night? I'd love to meet them. Bring them, Mr. Fitzgerald," she beseeched Martin, who appeared at the servants' entry, ready to walk his wife home. "Make sure they come."

Draping Pilar's wool winter coat over her tiredly slumped shoulders, Martin made his promise with a twinkling smile. "I'll make the introductions myself. Evening to you, girls."

Delia rolled her eyes at the wistful expression in her sister's brown eyes as she watched Pilar and Martin leave, arm in arm, and muttered, "Honestly, Nat. You're full of the strangest ideas. Next you'll be begging to stay home from boarding school when the holiday's over."

* * *

**Looks like Sheridan has another kindred spirit in the family besides Ethan. **

**Feedback is loved and adored. **

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

"Princess, look!" a cheerful faced little lad exclaimed, his button nose pressed against the frost-covered window as he drank in the twinkling Christmas lights that adorned the Bennett home next door. Propping his chin on one gloved hand, he sighed, "Timmy loves Christmas."

"Bah humbug," Tabitha Lennox muttered, shaking her head in distaste as she surveyed Noah and Sam's handiwork.

"Timmy thinks Tabby's being a scrooge," Timmy shook his head in disappointment.

"I knew Ebenezer before he sold out to the dark side," Tabitha mused. "Charming man." She wandered into the kitchen to feed Fluffy, lamenting, "That man had such potential."

Still shaking his head long after she'd gone, Timmy walked across the room and crawled onto the old sofa. Picking up the day's edition of the Harmony Herald, he scanned the front page, his blue eyes becoming comically round when he spotted one item in particular regarding the following evening's Tree Lighting Ceremony—and the guest of honor. "Timmy can't wait to meet Santa!"

* * *

**Short and sweet and barely longer than drabble-length. **

**LOL!**

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

Bells jingled and the decorative Christmas wreath bounced and rustled as the front door to the small shop opened and shut, letting in a gust of wintry air.

Tying a red ribbon into a bow around the arm of the basket she was working on, Grace Bennett glanced up, smiling at the young man standing before her.

Brushing the scant snowflakes from his shoulders, the young man surveyed his surroundings with a critical eye. Rubbing his hands together briskly, he finally fixed chocolate eyes on her face. "Cold out there."

"We're hoping for a white Christmas," Grace said, emerging from behind the counter with a basket full of candies wrapped in red and green foil and candy canes. "Snow makes Christmas that much more magical, don't you think?"

"You'll have your white Christmas," the young man predicted with a confident grin. He politely declined the candy cane Grace extended to him then admitted, "We don't get much snow out in L.A."

"L.A.?" One auburn brow rose. "What brings you to Harmony?"

"Just passing through," the young man shrugged.

"On your way to see family," Grace assumed, straightening the snowmen figurines left in complete disarray by a group of unsupervised schoolchildren's earlier foray into the shop. "And you're here because you need a place to stay, right? I'm Grace Bennett," she said, offering him her hand. "And there just happens to be a room available. I can sign you in if you'd like."

"Grace's Bed and Breakfast," he grinned as realization dawned, grasping her slender hand firmly. "Chad Harris."

"Welcome to Harmony, Chad."

* * *

**Merry Christmas, er...Happy early Valentine's Day. **

**LOL! **

**Maybe by Easter I'll have this little fic finished. ;)**

**Feedback would be amazing. **

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**

"Your hot chocolate, Mi hijo," Pilar presented the steaming mug to Luis. She cupped a hand around his cheek lovingly before giving it a gentle pat and returning to Martin's waiting arms.

"Mi hijo," Antonio mocked playfully over Luis's shoulder, giving his younger brother's black spikes an obnoxious knuckling.

"Tell us about law school, Luis," Theresa sank dramatically into the pillows strewn at Luis's feet, draping her arms across his knees.

The clatter of dishes in the kitchen was silenced as Paloma strained her ears to hear her brother's response.

"It gets tougher everyday," Luis admitted.

"It's Harvard," Antonio scoffed. "What did you expect?"

Luis continued on, ignoring his older brother until Antonio interrupted him again.

"Met any pretty Ivy League girls lately?" Antonio hid his smirk behind his own mug of hot chocolate.

"Of course," Luis grinned, winking at Paloma standing in the kitchen doorway. "But the girl of my dreams is a little more elusive."

Theresa propped her chin on Luis's knees and gazed up at him with starry brown eyes and a whimsical smile that betrayed her romantic nature. "Don't worry, Luis. Fate's going to bring her to you. Maybe even here to Harmony."

Sitting Indian style side by side, Miguel and Kay looked at each other, and Kay rolled her eyes, causing Miguel to snicker.

"Theresita," Pilar chided gently, old habits dying hard.

Beside her, Martin simply smiled, content to have his family surrounding him.

* * *

**Feedback is much adored. **

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**

* * *

**

Morning in Harmony dawned on a winter wonderland.

The sidewalks were empty save for a few early risers, and Reese Durkee's habitual trek to the Book Café was quick and uneventful. Palm pilot in hand, he absently reached for the door handle, frowning when he found the door still locked. He checked his watch, and finding that he'd arrived a few minutes early, turned to go.

"Reese, wait!" Beth called breathlessly, yanking the door open. "We're open." She smiled to herself when Reese turned around without looking up, still studiously absorbed in whatever factoid was displayed on the screen of his palm pilot. She stepped aside to admit him, grateful when he had enough presence of mind to stomp the snow from his boots. She walked behind the counter and got to work, the rich aroma of coffee soon invading the air.

Pushing his glasses back on his nose, Reese's blue eyes sparkled with the pleasure of finding a new nugget of information as he looked at Beth and inquired, "Did you know that in Brazil Santa arrives by helicopter instead of a sleigh? Actually, he's called Papai Noel…"

"Interesting," Beth agreed with a smile, setting three steaming Styrofoam cups of coffee before Reese.

"And much more practical," Reese mused, frowning at the extra cup of coffee.

"Christmas mall hours are insane," Beth explained. "If I know Hank, he's hit the snooze button five times already and is contemplating smashing his alarm clock into the nearest wall the next time it goes off. The jolt of caffeine won't work wonders, but it'll help."

"Did you know caffeine is more addictive than…" Reese began, ready to launch into another informative monologue when Beth shooed him out of the Book Café with an amused shake of her head.

"Say good morning to Kay for me."

* * *

**Does anybody actually have palm pilots anymore? **

**LOL!**

**I started this fic ages ago so some things might seem a little...dated. **

**;) **

**Anyway, I hope you are enjoying the story. **

**Feedback is loved and adored. **

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**

* * *

**

His gray sweats low on his hips, Luis padded on bare feet into Antonio's compact kitchen. Rolling his head around on his neck, he tried to work the kinks out. The sofa bed had seemed like a good idea the night before when Antonio had suggested it as an alternative to taking the top bunk to Miguel's bottom bunk in his kid brother's old bedroom while Kay claimed his current bed as her own. In the morning light he saw differently, much differently. Rubbing a hand over his stubbled chin absently, Luis opened the refrigerator with his other hand and peered inside warily. An outdated carton of milk and 2/3's of a six pack resided on the top shelf. A quick inventory of the rest of the sparsely populated space revealed some kind of questionable lunch meat, a bottle of ketchup, and a pizza box. His stomach's insistent growling spurred Luis on. He decided to take his chances with the pizza.

Wandering into the living room in his black boxers minutes later, Antonio grumbled when he saw Luis comfortably sprawled on the newly remade couch. "You're eating my breakfast." Nudging Luis's legs out of the way, he bent at the waist to snatch the last piece of supreme pizza from the box and plopped down beside his brother, digging his hand down between the couch cushions for the remote control and turning the television on, flipping through the channels quickly in search of something remotely interesting. He finally settled on one of the many ESPN channels, and the pair enjoyed a companionable silence as they munched on cold pizza. Nodding his head in the direction of the kitchen, Antonio asked, "Anything to drink in there?"

Smirking, Luis said, "Not unless you're a closet alcoholic and drink beer for breakfast. You do realize your milk's at least a month out of date, don't you?"

Antonio shrugged in response.

"You're the stereotypical bachelor," Luis laughed.

"I have my fun," Antonio answered him with a devilish twinkle in his dark eyes. "You should try it sometime. I might not be able to hook you up with that ever elusive girl of your dreams, but I can guarantee you won't have a dull moment the rest of the time you're in Harmony. What do you say, Bro? You in?" Antonio held out his hand for Luis to shake.

"Something tells me I'll live to regret this," Luis said, grasping his brother's hand weakly at first and then more firmly.

* * *

**Mmm. Don't the brothers Lo-Fitz sound sexy in the morning? **

**LOL!**

**Feedback is love. **

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**

* * *

**

"Theresa," Paloma hissed after her sister as they walked through the gates of the Crane estate. "This is crazy! Ethan doesn't need you to be his personal Martha Stewart. He has his own mother, his own girlfriend, his own cook, not to mention he has Mama, and she doesn't have to rely on the Pillsbury Dough Boy to make and decorate sugar cookies!"

"Paloma," Theresa stopped mid-stride, aghast. "Take it back. You know every one of these cookies is a Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald original. Ethan's never had cookies like these before."

Shaking her head and tucking her green scarf around her neck to ward off the day's chill, Paloma stalked ahead of her sister, muttering under her breath, "A tube of frozen cookie dough, some icing and colored sprinkles, a pinch of insanity…"

Catching up to Paloma, Theresa grabbed her sister's arm and breathlessly questioned, "Loma, where are you going? The front door's right there."

"To find Papa," Paloma said, tucking her mittened hands into the pockets of her coat. "I'm not getting carted off to Shady Pines WITH you."

Giggling, Theresa rolled her eyes and lifted a hand up to pat her glossy dark curls into place. "You're such a spoilsport, Loma. They're just cookies. It's a friendly gesture."

"That's going to end up having you grounded for a month," Paloma sighed. "Come on, Theresa. You promised Mama…don't you think this is kinda stalker-ish? You've never met the guy, and you're baking him cookies."

"They're just cookies," Theresa whined. "And I just want to see him, Loma. Up close," she pleaded. "I wonder if his eyes are as blue in person." Grabbing Paloma's hand and pulling her along, Theresa bounded up to the front door excitedly. She practically trembled in anticipation as she raised her hand to knock on the door and it was a complete shock when the door was yanked open and she wasn't knocking on wood but SOMEBODY.

"Dios mio!" Paloma cringed, whirling on her heels unable to face the strange boy who'd grabbed her sister's hand before she could rap her fist against his chest again. "I can't look," she mumbled behind her hands. "I can't look."

"W-W-Who are you?" Theresa sputtered in embarrassment.

"Fox Crane," he answered, grabbing the plate of cookies in Theresa's hands before they could topple to the ground, thanks to the state of shock she appeared to be in. "More importantly…who are you?"

Theresa's response came out in a squeak. "Grounded."

* * *

**So...judging from the amount of hits this fic gets, this is one of my more popular WIPs at the moment, but I have yet to hear from any of you. **

**;)**

**You know, feedback is chicken soup for the fanfic writer's soul. **

**LOL!**

**I apologize for the corny line, but I really would like to know if you're enjoying the story. **

**Feedback is super inspirational to me, and it has the added bonus of (most times) making me smile; after the week I've had I sorely need more smiles. **

**That said, I won't beg. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**

* * *

**

"Thanks for the coffee," Jessica smiled shyly at Reese as they entered her mom's shop together later that morning.

"It was Kay's," Reese blurted without thinking, blushing a deep red as he tried to apologize.

"It's okay, Reese. Really," Jessica giggled softly when she noticed that not only his cheeks were turning red. His ears were too. Taking her coat and scarf off and hanging them on a hook by the front door, she said, "You didn't have to come, you know. It's Kay's turn to help Mom out, but I don't think she's going to show." Seeing the flicker of disappointment in Reese's blue eyes, she hurriedly said, "You don't have to stay. I'm just here because…well, because I have no place else to go, and Mom DOES need the help."

Reese's attention wandered to a festively decorated Christmas wreath left on the counter unattended. Eyeing the wreath critically, he mused, "Your mom has a real talent. She could make a nice little profit off of these wreaths."

Shaking her head, Jessica replied, "Mom's not interested in making a profit. The wreaths are her way of bringing a little Christmas cheer to those not fortunate enough to have their families with them this time of the year. Kay and I take turns delivering them, and Kay's not here."

Hearing the sigh that Jessica unsuccessfully tried to cover up, Reese volunteered, "I can help you deliver them." Carefully, he picked up the wreath and nodded to the note with Grace's handwriting on it. "Where to?"

Smiling brightly at Reese's sweet gesture, Jessica picked up the paper, her eyes narrowing as she read aloud, "Tabitha Lennox."

* * *

**Poor dorky, sweet Reese, huh? **

**;)**

**Feedback is loved and adored. **

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**

* * *

**

"Morning, Noah," Antonio slapped the youth on the back in greeting. "Busy yet?"

Hopping down from the bed of the old pick-up truck and stomping the snow off of his boots, Noah shrugged, "Not really. Hey, Luis. You slumming it today?"

"Our work is honest work, Noah," Antonio chided mock-seriously as he left the pair to meet a newly arrived customer. "Don't knock it."

"I needed the extra cash for Kay and Jessica's Christmas presents," Noah explained, shaking Luis's hand firmly in greeting. "Sisters are more expensive than girlfriends."

"I didn't want to risk starvation so…" Luis trailed off with a grin.

Noah smirked knowingly, blue eyes twinkling in agreement with Luis's assessment of Antonio's measly-stocked bachelor pad. "So you're just a step above slumming it. I get you." Nodding his head in Antonio's direction, Noah spoke, "Looks like we got us a buyer."

"Luis," Antonio beckoned as the customer got into his vehicle, cranked it, and drove away. "Help me get this tree to the truck. Noah," he said, pulling the keys to the truck out of his jeans pocket and tossing them at the younger man," You're driving."

Noah stooped down to retrieve the keys that'd landed in the snow at his feet while Luis jogged over to meet his brother. "Where's this one going?"

"Crane Mansion," Antonio called over his shoulder.

* * *

**Feedback is love. **

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**

* * *

**

Seated on the sofa amid a pile of pillows, Timmy thoughtfully tapped a pencil against his chin. After a moment's pondering, he painstakingly printed something on a time-yellowed scroll of paper, the list he was so busily preparing for his meeting with Santa growing exponentially longer by the hour.

Entering her living room after a lengthy consultation with the friends in the basement, Tabitha shook her head, scowling. "How many times do I have to tell you, Batting for Brains? Santa doesn't…"

Covering his ears with his tiny gloved hands, Timmy singsonged, "Timmy doesn't hear you."

Rolling her eyes, Tabitha sighed. Narrowing her eyes when she heard a knock at the front door, she hurried to the window, slipping the curtain back and covertly peeking outside. She groaned when she identified her visitors. "Drat! Doll-mode, Tim-Tim. It's Harmony's own Mulder and Scully." Forcing a bright smile onto her face, Tabitha pulled the door open and invited the flustered young pair inside.

On the sofa, Timmy blinked curiously, searching Reese's face for any resemblance to Special Agent Fox Mulder. Frowning, he decided Reese didn't look like a believer in space aliens, but Jessica WAS pretty like Scully. That thought made Timmy smile, and in an effort to keep Reese's suspicions at bay, he made a nose-dive into the mound of pillows to hide the admiring expression.

Taking a tentative step inside, Jessica presented the Christmas wreath to Tabitha with a sincere smile. "Merry Christmas, Tabitha." Nudging Reese with her elbow, Jessica grabbed at his arm when he crouched low to the ground, picking up a piece of paper and following it into the living room.

"Ross," Tabitha blustered nervously as the teen started reading items off of the list.

"Cage for Fluffy," Reese lifted a brow in question. "Ingredients for Martimmys," his brow furrowed. "A new cauldron for Princess!" Reese exclaimed, whirling around and facing Tabitha with a triumphant grin. "I knew it! I knew you were a witch!"

Shaking her head, making her blond curls and rainbow ribbons bounce, Tabitha heaved a heavy sigh. "Oh dear."

* * *

**The show just wasn't the same after the loss of Josh/Timmy, was it? **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Feedback is love. **

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**

* * *

**

Crouching down and scooping snow into her cupped hands, Natalie patted it, molding it into a round shape. Standing up, she added it to her snowman, giggling at the oddly shaped head.

"This was your idea, Nat," Delia stuck her head out of the cottage door, grumbling. "Get your scrawny derriere in here and help."

"Just a minute," Natalie called absently, gathering the branches she'd collected earlier from the ground. She stuck the branches into the sides of the snowman, and viola! He had arms if not a face. Her brown eyes searched the snow-blanketed ground for anything appropriate for a nose. She looked up abruptly when she heard voices approaching, and a tree, seemingly with legs of its own. Scampering up the cottage steps, she pushed the door open, yelling, "The tree! Delia, Gwen, it's here!"

Gwen set the box of ornaments she was rifling through down on the sofa, her jaw dropping open when she saw what Natalie had seen. She stifled her laughter when a leather-encased arm struck out, and a man's deep voice filled the cozy cottage.

"Natalie Crane?" Antonio cleared his throat.

Smiling radiantly, Natalie proclaimed, "That's me!"

"Where do you want the tree, Ma'am?" Noah's dark blond head emerged from the branches as he asked his question.

Delia, previously disentangling Christmas twinkle lights boredly, did a double take when she got one look at his ocean blue eyes. Her fingers fumbled with the tangled lights, and her cheeks hurt with the effort it took not to look back up, smile, and bat her lashes flirtatiously at him.

Clasping her hands together in front of her, Gwen pondered the best position for the tree while Noah and Antonio groaned to themselves. Finally making a decision, she instructed, "Over there. In front of the window."

"That's perfect," Natalie's brown eyes lit up. "It'll be the first thing Aunt Sheridan sees." Her boots thudded on the cottage steps as she raced outside to get a good look for herself.

"Don't mind her," Delia waved her sister off with an embarrassed laugh. "The smallest things excite her, but she goes overboard with holidays. Christmas especially."

Standing the tree up in the tree stand with Noah's help, Antonio chuckled, "My sister Theresa's the same way."

"Did you say Theresa?" Gwen remarked, her interest piqued. "You don't have another sister named Paloma, do you? Are you…"

"Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald," Antonio answered her with a grin, wiping his hand off on his jeans leg before offering it to Gwen.

"Gwen," Gwen said, pulling her hand from his before it could reach his lips, brown eyes sparkling at the surprised expression the gesture made appear on his face.

"I can't believe her," Delia scoffed. "She's…she's…"

"Flirting," Noah supplied with a crooked grin. "So," he began, suddenly struggling for conversation under the scrutiny of her ice blue gaze, "You're a Crane."

"And you're obviously a genius," Delia softened her sarcasm with an inviting smile. "Delia Crane. And you?"

"Bennett," Noah stammered. "Noah."

"What is it with men and their James Bond complexes?" Delia lightly teased him, finding the flush of his cheeks oddly endearing.

Antonio walked up behind Noah and whispered into his ear, "Careful, boy. She's drawing you into her web." He gave Noah's shoulder a firm squeeze and headed out of the cottage door, but not before winking in Gwen's direction. She rolled her eyes in response, and he grinned. To Noah, he ribbed, "Any day now."

"I gotta…nice to…bye," Noah mumbled over his thick tongue, stumbling out of the cottage to the soundtrack of Gwen's and Delia's laughter. He pulled the collar of his coat up over his neck and lumbered after Antonio, already half-way to the pickup truck.

Tying his gray scarf loosely around the newly made-over snowman's neck, Luis nodded his head at the starstruck young Crane, his brown eyes twinkling as he told her, devastatingly handsome grin in place, "Nice doing business with you."

Natalie watched him walk away, hands in the pockets of some very well worn jeans, and get into the passenger side of the pickup truck. As the pickup truck disappeared down the hill and through the gates of the Crane estate, she dropped onto her back in the snow below, a giddy, awed grin making her cheeks hurt while she pondered the fluttery flip-flopping of her stomach and what it meant.

* * *

**Uh oh! Looks like someone has a crush. **

**More than one someone actually. **

**:D**

**Feedback is loved and adored. **

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**

* * *

**

"Let me get this straight," Fox thought out loud, picking up a sugar cookie bearing a remarkable resemblance to Santa Claus and studying it for a moment. "My brother Ethan is her," he nodded at Theresa traipsing around the Crane living room, mooning at every picture of Ethan in sight, "idea of Prince Charming? Why?"

"She's loca," Paloma told him, folding her arms across her middle distrustfully. "Need I say more?"

"She must be," Fox grinned, reclining back in the elegant armchair. The grin turned into a smirk as he leaned forward again and said, "You're everything I ever imagined Pilar's daughter to be."

Annoyed, Paloma frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean," Fox shrugged. "Would you like a tour of the mansion?"

"Are you kidding?" Theresa appeared at Fox's side in an instant, her brown eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas day upon seeing a mountain of presents beneath the tree. "Loma," Theresa squeezed her sister's arm excitedly. "Fox can show us Ethan's room."

"Joy," Paloma muttered sarcastically. "It'll be the highlight of my day."

"Mine too," Fox smiled slyly, standing up and offering Theresa his arm.

Theresa took it, bouncing forward and pulling Fox toward the foyer.

"Coming?" Fox held out his other hand to Paloma.

Knowing somebody had to keep her sister out of trouble, Paloma ignored Fox's arm and flanked her sister as they ascended the winding staircase. "Theresa, this is the Cranes' home, not a gift shop. I'm checking your pockets before we leave to make sure you don't take any _souvenirs_."

* * *

**Tee hee hee. **

**Is Fox right? Is Paloma everything _you_ ever imagined Pilar's daughter to be? **

**LOL!**

**I think they have an interesting dynamic in this particular little fic, Paloma and Fox. **

**Do you? **

**Or do you prefer to picture him with Theresa (who is admittedly a little nutty in this fic, hehe)? **

**Feedback is much adored. **

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**

* * *

**

Later that day, as they gathered around the kitchen table for dinner, Kay shook her head in disbelief at Reese's claim. "What did Tabitha say when you accused her of being a witch, Reese?" Picking up a French fry from her plate, she waved it in the air in a broad gesture before bringing it to her mouth. Her brown eyes sparkled with wicked mischief when she asked, "Did she show you her broom?"

"Brooms aren't always a witch's favorite mode of transportation," Reese replied, oblivious to Kay and Simone's silent laughter across the table as he turned to Jessica with an earnest expression. "She neither confirmed nor denied the accusation, did she, Jessica?"

Desperately trying to stifle her own laughter at the fresh memory, Jessica couldn't help but let a small giggle escape. "Oh, I think denial was explicitly implied."

Brow furrowed, Reese looked to Miguel for support. Frowning when he found his friend taking part in the general atmosphere of mirth, he mumbled, "I get it. I'm dealing with a bunch of skeptics."

Entering the kitchen and pulling up a chair beside Reese, Hank grabbed a French fry from Jessica's plate, dabbed it into some ketchup, and popped it into his mouth. "Tough crowd, Reese?" In reply, Reese launched into a mini-rant, but Hank was only half-listening. Grinning at Kay and Miguel, he let them in on the latest gossip. "Antonio and Luis told me Noah made some impression on one of the Princesses Crane when they delivered a tree up there today. Said he hasn't been capable of talking in anything but monosyllables ever since. Sounds like someone's got a crush."

"He's not the only one," Kay smirked, staring at Jessica, who sneaked a panicked glance at Reese but found him once again fascinated with his palm pilot. "So, Uncle Hank," Kay returned her attention to her uncle. "I hope you're not going to the Tree Lighting Ceremony in that get-up."

"This old thing?" Hank glanced down at the admittedly ugly brown uniform he sported and shrugged. "Beth doesn't mind it. Why should you?"

"I think you look…responsible in your uniform, Hank," Simone stated supportively.

"Hear that, Sam?" Hank said to his brother, entering the kitchen with Grace. "Simone thinks I look responsible."

"It's the uniform," Sam retorted.

"I think it's the uniform," Kay agreed with her father, smirking again at Hank.

Grabbing another French fry from Jessica's plate, Hank pretended to grow reflective. "Sam, I forgot. What's your policy on boys in the girls' room?"

Distractedly, Sam answered, "Door open at all times. And only one person seated on the bed at a time. Why?"

"Oh nothing," Hank shrugged, trying not to let a satisfied chuckle escape his lips when he saw Miguel blanch and felt Kay kicking furiously and futilely at his shin underneath the table. "Just wanted a refresher on the rules so I could be an exemplary uncle."

"Ouch!" Reese exclaimed suddenly, Kay's boot having made contact with _his _shin. Rubbing the sore spot gingerly, he mumbled something about the likelihood of there being a bruise already.

"You okay, Reese?" Grace gave the young man a concerned smile.

"He's fine," Kay interjected before Reese could launch into another one of his long-winded diatribes. "So Luis is okay with you and Beth? I'm assuming you've told him. That's what a responsible person would do, after all." Smirking when his mouth fell open, only to have no words escape, her nose crinkled up as she considered him for a moment. "I still think it's the uniform."

* * *

**Gotta love those Bennett family dinners. **

**And poor Reese, hehe. **

**Feedback is love. **

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Lagging behind her parents to admire the twinkling stars in the clear night sky, Whitney inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with invigorating winter air. Looking around her at the various Christmas decorations adorning the townspeople's lawns and houses, she smiled appreciatively. Christmas in Harmony had always been a special time for her.

"Whitney," Eve glanced over her shoulder to make sure her daughter was still following them, "Are you coming, Honey?"

"Coming, Mom," Whitney called softly, stepping toward her parents when her father held out his arm. "Thank you, Daddy."

Kissing the top of Whitney's head, T.C. commented, "I'm a lucky man, with you two beautiful ladies on my arm. The only thing missing is my Sugar Bear."

Smiling indulgently at her husband, Eve let him take her under his arm, leaning against him and enjoying the warmth and feeling of protection being in his arms always gave her. "Simone's with Kay and the rest of the kids. Whitney, if you want to go find Theresa…"

Glancing up at her father beneath her lashes, Whitney squeezed the strong hand that held hers in its grip. "That's okay, Mom. Theresa's running a little late."

"Well, as soon as she gets here, Honey, you're free to join her. Don't worry about me and your father. We'll be all right, won't we, T.C.?" Eve prodded gently.

"You're young," T.C. grinned. "Have fun. I think I see the Lopez-Fitzgeralds right now."

Watching Whitney meet up with Theresa who looked exuberant about something as always, Eve shook her head then graced T.C. with a glorious smile. "Who are you and what have you done with my husband? You're not usually so…" she searched for the right word even when it was evident T.C. knew exactly what she meant without hearing her say it.

"Where's your holiday spirit?" T.C. joked lightly as he kissed her.

* * *

**Feedback is love. **

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Hands in the pockets of his coat, Luis gazed skyward at the zenith of the massive Christmas tree where the golden haired angel seemed to sparkle and glow with an inner light though the ceremony had not yet begun. Feeling as if he were being watched from behind, he laughed to himself when he heard a throat clear timidly behind him, followed by an impatient feminine voice.

"Honestly, Nat. You're a complete social retard," Delia huffed. "You dragged me over here to say hi to him. Say hi. He doesn't look like the biting type." Giving her sister a non-too-gentle shove in Luis's direction, Delia stalked off in search of the boy with the startling ocean blue eyes.

Reigning in the smile that threatened to take over his entire face at the one-sided exchange, Luis turned around slowly to face the silent young girl, gazing shyly at him from beneath long dark lashes, afraid to utter a word. "We meet again," he said, unable to stamp down the smile this time as he watched a blush steal over the girl's cheeks. "I don't think there's been a proper introduction so I'll go first. I'm Luis. Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald. And you are?"

"Natalie," Natalie felt the heat from her cheeks spreading all over her body as she smiled helplessly at Luis. He was even more beautiful the second time around. That was stupid though. Boys weren't beautiful. Boys were…not supposed to be beautiful. Shaking her head in an effort to free it from her rambling thoughts, she felt her smile widen with a newfound realization, and her shyness slipped away, forgotten, as she said excitedly, "You're Pilar and Martin's son. But where are your sisters? Martin promised he'd introduce us."

"What? I'm not good enough company?" Luis teased her gently.

"I didn't say that. Oh, I'm so sorry if I made you think…oh, you're teasing me aren't you?" Natalie frowned. "I hate being teased."

"If I promise not to do it anymore, will you forgive me?" Luis wore the appropriate expression of remorse.

"I suppose so," Natalie considered. "All right," she beamed. "I forgive you. But only if you promise to introduce me to the rest of your family."

"It's a deal," Luis held out his hand.

Natalie slipped her hand in his, and they shook on it. "Wait," she called out, stopping in her tracks when he started to walk away, "I'll be right back. I have to tell Delia where I'm going so she won't get into trouble."

Chuckling as the girl scampered after her sister, her pale pink scarf flying after her, Luis cupped his hands together and lifted them to his face to blow warm air on them gently. Glancing around at the growing crowd, he noticed Theresa and Whitney had already found each other, and Paloma and Jessica were smiling and laughing at something, probably something Reese had said or done. Mama and Papa were with the Russells and the Bennetts, as was Miguel, and Antonio was nowhere to be seen. Luis had a sneaking suspicion he was searching for the blond socialite that hadn't left his thoughts all day. He doubted very seriously that Gwen, as Antonio had called her with a twinkle in his dark eyes, was remotely Antonio's type, but his brother was nothing if not persistent when it came to the fairer sex. A little too persistent if you asked him, bugging him about finding a girl and having a little fun over the holidays. Luis wasn't like his brother, and he didn't believe in love at first sight like Theresa. Fate was a fairy tale, and that elusive girl of his dreams probably didn't exist. That's what he kept telling himself until his brown eyes lit upon a real-life angel, radiating beauty and happiness as she pointed to the stars above.

"Aunt Sheridan!" Natalie's cry was joyful as she tore past him.

A shiver of awareness passed through Luis when blue eyes connected with brown across the small distance.

Sheridan Crane was home for the holidays.

Something told Luis his theories about love and fate just went flying out the window.

* * *

**Uh oh. **

** Looks like someone has a crush. **

** Let's hope she doesn't get crushed instead, because it seems Luis has the beginnings of a crush himself. **

**:D**

**Feedback is love. **

** Thanks so much for reading!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

"Princess!" Timmy trembled head to toe with excitement on Tabitha's arm. "I see Santa!"

"Blast!" Tabitha grumbled. "If it isn't that good for nothing Kris Kringle."

With round, astonished blue eyes, Timmy opened and shut his mouth several times before coming up with anything to say, looking much like a young bird seeking nourishment. "Princess knows Santa! But Timmy thought Princess said…"

"Santa exists, Tim-Tim," Tabitha grudgingly admitted, "but he's not the nice, jolly man you think he is. You could say there's bad blood between us, Dollface. There was a time, a very long time ago, mind you," she reminded Timmy with a wag of her finger under his nose, "that I fancied myself the next Mrs. Claus. Of course, then he went and chose that dreadful old biddy." Tabitha fluffed her abundant blond curls as she said this, oblivious to the hamster wheel frantically turning inside Timmy's precious doll head. As they neared the congregating townspeople, Tabitha shuddered in disgust. "All this holiday cheer is making me positively nauseous. Look. Over there," she pointed discreetly to where Sheridan Crane and Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald seemed mesmerized by the mere sight of one another. "It's that damn Angel Girl, playing matchmaker again."

With a flurry of bright, twinkling white light and the faint sound of tinkling bells, the heavenly child appeared before Tabitha and Timmy, a cherub's smile painting her face. "Hello, Timmy. Santa's very anxious to meet you."

Before Tabitha could stop him, Timmy had squirmed out of her hold, sprinting as fast as his little legs could carry him to join the crowd that had formed around Santa's sleigh. "That…that traitorous toy. You," she glared accusingly at the cheerfully smiling Angel Girl. "This is all your fault. I didn't create him to be a cheerleader for Good. I hate Christmas. Too many angels and elves, brat-faced children singing those dreadful carols, and that horrid fruitcake," Tabitha ranted, jabbing a finger at the Angel Girl and scowling when the bright protective glow around her stung her flesh. "There'll be no Merry Christmas in Harmony. Just you wait and see."

Unaffected by Tabitha's blustering threat, the little Angel Girl simply shook her head as the tinkling sound of bells returned, and she disappeared in a blinding flash of white light, her sweet voice echoing in Tabitha's ears. "You're wrong, Tabitha. You can't fight love."

* * *

**Feedback is love!**

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

Luis jumped when he felt a strong hand clamp down on his shoulder. Whirling around, he released a relieved whoosh of air when he discovered it was only Hank, Beth by his side. "Hank, you surprised me," Luis grinned at his own refusal to admit the truth to his friend—that he'd nearly scared the living daylights out of him.

"Yeah, well," Hank shrugged, a jovial smile on his face, beneath the Santa hat he sported, "You were off in another world, Pal. I said your name three times to give you a little warning, but I guess you didn't notice." Hank smirked knowingly when he spotted Sheridan. "Isn't that…"

"Sheridan Crane," Luis answered him, caught up in the blue of her eyes again, even from afar.

Hank and Beth exchanged amused smiles, clearly enjoying their friend's dumbstruck amazement. Finally, Hank cleared his throat, a couple of times actually, to recapture Luis's wandering attention. "Beth and I thought we'd throw you a little welcome home shindig at Jake's tonight. What do you say, Buddy?"

"Uh, yeah," Luis said distractedly. "Sounds nice."

"You can invite Sheridan if you'd like," Hank suggested with a wicked twinkle in his brown eyes.

"That's fi…wait a minute. WHAT did you say?" Luis wore a distinctly panicked expression when Hank's suggestion finally sank in.

"I said you could invite Sheridan," Hank repeated with a faked air of nonchalance.

"Beth," Luis addressed his former girlfriend. "Did Hank just say what I think he said?"

"Hank just said what you thought he said," Beth laughingly replied.

"You two have been spending way too much time together in my absence," Luis commented with a disbelieving shake of his head. Glancing around at the milling crowd, he wasn't surprised to find several other potential suitors admiring the recent arrival to their party, and why not, he berated himself silently as a ridiculously premature pang of jealousy coursed through his veins, she was an exceedingly beautiful woman. With regret, he told Hank, "We don't even know each other."

"That the best you can do, Pal?" Hank rolled his eyes in response. "I'll just have to make the introductions then. Come on, Luis," he grabbed Luis's arm and started dragging him toward Sheridan. "She's just a girl," he teased, dodging the playful smack upside the head Luis tried to deliver. "That's what you used to tell me, remember?"

Watching them go, it was if the years just melted away. "Why do I feel like I'm in junior high again?" Beth laughed.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the wonderful feedback, NikThomps!**

**I can't tell you how happy it made me.  
**

**:D**

**I hope you enjoyed this short, little addition. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Feedback is love!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

* * *

Theresa's Fate stepped in before Hank could deliver on his promise, and in keeping with longtime tradition, Father Lonagin began the annual Tree Lighting Ceremony by announcing the name of one lucky young man.

Noah Bennett stepped forward to a light sprinkling of applause, slightly embarrassed to be at the center of everyone's attention as he reached a gloved hand inside the bowl Pilar held out in offering to withdraw his female counterpart's name. He felt heat creep up his neck and make his ears burn as he slowly unfolded the piece of paper and stumbled over the name written there. "D-D-Delia Crane."

With patented Crane haughtiness, Delia took her rightful place by Noah's side, covering his nervously fumbling hand with her own more confident one and switching the tree's lights on with great ceremony as Santa, Father Lonagin, and the eager townspeople cheered. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Delia smiled prettily, keeping Noah's hand tethered to hers when he tried to pull it away. "We passed the quaintest little cafe in the limo on the way here. Join me for some hot chocolate?"

Mesmerized by her sparkling beauty and the daunting confidence that led her to take him by the arm, Noah allowed her to lead him to the Book Café. Hot chocolate sounded like the perfect idea though he was strangely unable to voice that thought.

* * *

**Oh dear...looks like Noah is suffering from that disease that all Bennett men (even secret ones) get when in the proximity of beautiful, strong-willed women. **

**What to do, what to do? **

**LOL!**

**Feedback is love!**

**Thanks ever so much for reading!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

* * *

"Takes after her dear mother, doesn't she?" Julian slurred into Ivy's ear, fingering the rich fur stole around her neck contemplatively. "Consorting with the locals."

"Really, Darling?" the endearment sounded more like an insult rolling off of Ivy's acerbic tongue. "She inherited her roving eye from you, not me. Our daughter's taste, at least, seems more discerning than yours. She does draw the line at seducing anything that breathes."

"If you had a pulse, my beautiful Ice Queen," Julian sneered drunkenly, crooking a finger around her stole and teasing it away from her neck, "I wouldn't have to seek my pleasure elsewhere."

Slyly snatching the stole from his stealthy fingers, Ivy considered her husband with cool blue eyes. "And crush your little strumpet's heart?"

"Is that jealousy I detect in your voice, Dear Heart?" The twinkling Christmas lights were reflected in Julian's dark eyes as he leered at her suggestively.

"Hardly," Ivy scoffed haughtily, sidestepping her husband before he could lay his hands on her again. Pasting a brilliant smile on her face, she instructed Julian to do likewise when she noticed their youngest daughter's approach, her smiling aunt in tow. Under her breath, through teeth that were clenching in a smile, she reminded him, "It's Christmas, Darling. Do play nice."

"Mother, Father," Natalie beamed. "Look who I found!"

* * *

**I miss Julian and Ivy, and their verbal slapdowns. **

**LOL!**

**Short, I know, but I hope I captured them. **

**Poor Natalie is so oblivious. **

**Feedback is love!**

**Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
